


Sorry

by 5bookwizards



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bookwizards/pseuds/5bookwizards
Summary: 很短 随便看看





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> 很短 随便看看

“抱歉，弄疼你了？”游作小心翼翼去触碰鸿上了见的肩膀，后者正把脸埋在枕头里，试图配合不熟练的小男朋友。  
鸿上了见抬脸看他，眼底有一丝薄怒：“你知道就行了。”  
藤木游作微微皱眉，平时凌厉的眉眼在此时带上一点讨好的味道：“要不，我试试别的……”  
“什么别的？”鸿上了见直觉不妙，他可不觉得自己的小男朋友会突然开窍成为什么性爱大师——而且就算他开窍了，凭他鸿上了见还不一定能配合得了。  
游作没有解释什么，轻轻地吻住鸿上了见的嘴唇，把他的唇瓣在齿间研磨。鸿上了见最烦他这样泛滥的温柔，他按住游作的后脑勺，加重了这个吻。两人的舌叶交缠，直到濒临窒息才肯分开。游作留恋地在了见的嘴角亲了亲，然后将亲吻的位置慢慢往下移。  
先是在喉结处留下几个显眼的吻痕，然后是锁骨。这回游作放过了了见的睡衣扣，直奔主题解开了见的睡裤带子。  
“……”  
“……”  
“咳，你看什么，”了见的耳朵红得像滴血，“你难道没有？”  
游作的脸也泛起一丝红，但他拼命压制自己的紧张和害羞，露出一个安抚性的笑容：“不是，只是觉得你也在想我，我很高兴。”  
他跪在了见的双腿间，低头含住了了见的分身。  
“喂，你干什么？！”鸿上了见被他吓了一跳，下意识抓着游作后脑勺的头发想让他起来。但他的理智几乎在瞬间就臣服于欲望的权杖之下了。  
藤木游作含住了见分身的前端，他对这种事也只是模模糊糊有个概念，不知道要怎么才能让恋人高兴，于是他凭着一点想象用舌尖抚慰对方，在感觉到了见欲望的涨大后，慢慢让那东西进得更深一点。他的牙齿擦过柱身，带出的电流和轻微的刺痛让鸿上了见闷哼一声。他试图把腿合拢，但藤木游作掐着他腿根的软肉逼他把腿分开。  
游作开始模仿着性交的动作吞吐，了见已经发觉了自己和小男朋友脸皮厚度上的天差地别，在他害羞得完全不敢直视游作时，游作那双绿眼睛一直锁定着他，眼神里是毫不掩饰的欲望和爱意。  
鸿上了见单手捂着自己的脸，另一只手去挡游作的眼睛：“不许再看了。”  
他感觉游作眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扫过他的掌心，痒丝丝的。  
游作果然闭上了眼睛。  
他闭上眼睛之后，耳边就只剩下鸿上了见微微的喘息，这反而让他的身体更烫了。他忍不住去爱抚爱人的腰腹，试图缓解自己的燥热，而这只让他发现他有多想多想完完全全拥有眼前的人。  
过了一会鸿上了见先交待了，游作下床，赤裸着上半身去漱口，回来的时候身上的皮肤摸起来像冰。  
鸿上了见主动抱住他吻他。  
“太冷了，一起睡吧。”了见说。  
藤木游作扯过被子，顺势把他压在身下，鸿上了见又好气又好笑地推他，但游作像八爪鱼似的缠着他不放手。  
“你身上好冰。”鸿上了见嫌弃道。但他主动用双腿环住游作的腿，捂得暖暖的脚在游作冰凉的小腿肚上摩擦。  
游作半眯着眼道：“我去冲了个凉水澡，好不容易冷下来的，你别闹了。”  
“别感冒了，笨蛋。”鸿上了见在他怀里换了个舒服的姿势，好让两人贴得更紧些。  
鸿上了见平和的吐息拂过游作的颈项，好在他不怎么怕痒，他亲亲了见的眼睛，带着一丝困意道：“晚安，了见，你身上好暖和。”


End file.
